


Haiku

by Frindleturtles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frindleturtles/pseuds/Frindleturtles
Summary: A series of haiku written by me.





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> All poems are by me, do not steal.

Sunlight fades gently  
Kisses my face like soft rain  
Here comes a new day  
~

~  
Alone in the dark  
Only shadows know my name  
Eyes like hollow pits  
~

~  
I wait eagerly  
Take me into your embrace  
Your warmth keeps me safe  
~

~  
Eyes like crimson sage  
Your words lyrics to life's song  
Work is your virtue  
~

~  
Your eyes sapphires  
Blades cut like polished silver  
A true warrior  
~

~  
Heart of a lion  
Temperament is your calling  
Eyes like neon lights  
~

~  
Crisp baby blue eyes  
Laughter echoes in your soul  
Agile like the wind  
~

~  
Dark eyes hide secrets  
You wear masks of emotion  
Speak your mind freely  
~

~  
You left me behind  
Murmured words of soft sadness  
Now tears cloud my eyes  
~

~  
Rain falls from above  
Thunder sings its melodies  
My heart a wild storm  
~

~  
Ink stains these pages  
Vivid paintings, black and white  
The world my canvas  
~

~  
Your heart is scarred  
You see yourself a villain?  
Never in my eyes  
~


End file.
